


Wet Dreams Are The Best Dreams

by lessunger



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessunger/pseuds/lessunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was happening. This was actually happening.<br/>Jack Barakat, famous rockstar, was moaning in Alex ear.<br/>Holy shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams Are The Best Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Adina (http://theamity-affucktion.tumblr.com/) for dreaming this and promising me cake if I turned it into a jalex fic.
> 
> (I made it into a chaptered fic, continue reading it here: http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/534248/Wet-Dreams-Are-The-Best-Dreams/ )

”Jack?” Alex whimpered.

Jack pressed him up against the lockers and let out a low moan. Alex felt Jack’s hot breath down his jugular. This was happening. This was actually happening. Jack Barakat, famous rockstar, was moaning in Alex ear.

_Holy shit._

Jack placed wet kisses on his neck, teeth grazing the skin. His hands traveled down Alex chest, stopping by his hips. He tugged gently on the hem of his t-shirt.

“Alex” Jack whispered, _moaned_ , into his jaw.

Alex felt a tightening in his crotch area, he suddenly regretted putting on skinny jeans.  Jack smiled against his skin.

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Alex chuckled and gave Jack’s shoulder a playful slap.

“I’m not the one moa-“

He was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his. Alex closed his eyes.

The kiss was sloppy, a bit too much saliva for his liking. But he didn’t care, because he was making out with Jack Barakat. _Jack Barakat._

Jack started moving his hips against Alex.

“What if someone sees us?” Alex asked between kisses. Jack shook his head.

“They won’t.” His voice was raspy, Alex felt the problem in his pants grow bigger.

Their lips connected again.

Alex couldn’t help but to think back to the countless times he’d dreamt about this, how many times he’d written their names together in his textbooks. How his phone carried hundreds of photos of Jack and his band. He was going to delete them all later, if Jack found them he would die of embarrassment. He didn’t want Jack to see him as a crazy fangirl, which he absolutely was. His tumblr was borderline stalker-ish.

Oh god his tumblr. He needed to delete that one too. Alex blushed hard thinking about how many times he’d referred to Jack as “husband”.

He needed to delete his blog like yesterday.

Jack’s hips were still grinding against Alex. Alex felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t help but to moan into Jack’s mouth.  Jack’s hands drifted from his hips and towards his ass. He pressed their crotches together, moving faster. He broke the kiss and laid his head on Alex shoulder, breathing heavy, still humping Alex.

Alex was so close.

Then Jack was gone.

Alex opened his eyes. Jack was nowhere to be seen. He blinked repeatedly.

_What the fuck?_

Alex pulled on his t-shirt to try and hide what was going on in his jeans.

“Jack, where the fuck are you?” He hissed.

His surroundings became blurry and eventually everything went black. Suddenly Alex found himself tangled in sheets staring up at the ceiling fan in his room.

_Great._

In the corner of his eye he could see 07:03 light up in red on his alarm clock. He sighed, grabbed his phone and pushed himself off the bed. He put on a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt.

“Alex, are you up?” His mom was leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face.

“No, I’m still in bed. What does it look like?”

She laughed.

“I made scrambled eggs. Come down when you’re ready.”

Alex mumbled something about being way too cheery before 10am and followed his mom down to the kitchen. He sat down while his mom made a plate ready for him. He poured himself a glass of milk while scrolling though twitter on his phone.

**@JackAllTimeLow: Wet dreams are the best dreams.**

Alex froze. That’s weird. He took a sip from the milk and kept scrolling.

**@JackAllTimeLow: These hips were made for humping. And that’s just what they’ll do**

Alex spit his milk out.

“Alex!” His mom scolded him.

He quickly got a few paper towels and dried the milk off the table. He ate the last of his breakfast and just as he was about to leave for school he typed out a tweet.

**@AlexanderWilliam: “@JackAllTimeLow: These hips were made for humping. And that’s just what they’ll do” against a locker in my school, if u hump, I’ll hump too**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alex kind of hated the “No phones in school” rule, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. So he turned it off and put it in his bag. No one was going to search through his bag anyway.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he got home later that day the first thing he did was to check his phone. He turned it on and saw a little red dot with a white “1” on the twitter app, indicating a notification. He opened the app.

**@JackAllTimeLow: @AlexanderWilliam that’s oddly coincidental**

Alex dropped his phone.

_holyshitholyshitholyshit_

Jack Barakat acknowledged him.

Alex started jumping like an eleven year old girl seeing Justin Bieber on tv, flailing his arms in the air and making strange throat sounds. He had to tell someone. He picked up his phone from the floor, carefully eyeing it to see if it had gotten any damage from the fall, it hadn’t. He screenshotted the tweet and posted it on tumblr with the caption “I can’t breathe.” Someone reblogged it and added “WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?????”

Alex pondered about that for a few seconds. What _did_ it mean?

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Jack, Jack, don’t stop.”

He had his back to the locker with Jack pressed up against him again. Jack kept thrusting his hips against Alex, creating a very lovely friction in his jeans.

“I won’t” Jack mumbled into his t-shirt. Alex felt it coming. He was so close.

“Fuck dammit Jack, these are my favorite jeans.”

Jack’s hips moved faster.

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

Suddenly the friction disappeared and Jack was gone. Alex woke up in his bed with a hard on and a headache. He groaned.

_Really? Again?_

He decided to quickly take care of the problem in his lower region before his mom came to check on him. When he was done he reached for his phone, still in bed. He opened the twitter app and went through his twitter feed.

“I don’t care if you’re painting your nails. Unfollowed.” He mumbled.

**@JackAllTimeLow: If my looks ruined your favorite jeans I’m not even sorry.**

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex blinked at the screen. This couldn’t be a coincidence, it just couldn’t be.

He’d heard about people sharing dreams, it was called lucid dreaming or something. He read about it on reddit once. Maybe that was it? But that would mean that Jack knew of him, or at least had seen him.

Well, he saw them live last year and he stood at the front…

He quickly replied to the tweet.

**@AlexanderWilliam: @JackAllTimeLow you promised me you’d buy me new ones**

Alex felt the embarrassment wash over him like a wave, why did he do that? Jack Barakat hasn’t dreamt about Alex, that’s just ridiculous. He sighed. He couldn’t exactly take it back. He put the phone back next to him. He still had a headache.

“Alex, are you up dear?” His mom opened his door and stuck her head in.

“Headache…school…no” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Okay” She closed the door.Alex closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up from his phone buzzing. He reached for it and saw Vic’s face light up the screen. 

“Hello?” Alex yawned.

“Did I wake you up?” Vic sounded amused.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Yes, _dick_. I have a headache, I need sleep.”

Vic giggled, Vic was an evil Mexican.

“So, you’re _not_ ditching school to hang out with your new celebrity friends?”

Alex furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Jack Barakat is following you on twitter.”

Alex shot up.

“ _What?!_ ”

He ended the call with Vic without saying goodbye and went straight to the twitter app.

**Jack Barakat favorited your tweet**

Alex heart skipped a beat.

**Jack Barakat is now following you**

“Oh my fucking god” _Calm down Alex or you’re going to have a heart attack_. He took a deep breath. He needed to tweet something witty and smart and funny and brilliant so Jack could see it and fall in love with him. _Focus Alex, focus._

**@AlexanderWilliam: I guess being creepy paid off.**

He attached a screenshot of “Jack Barakat is now following you”.

Smooth Alex, not stalker warning at all. He shrugged, Jack started following him after all. Maybe he’s into stalking. He tweeted it.

Just minutes later he had a new notification.

**@JackAllTimeLow: @AlexanderWilliam I like creepy ;)**

Alex was 98% sure that he was dreaming. There was no way Jack Barakat, _Jack Barakat_ , was flirting with him.

**@AlexanderWilliam: @JackAllTimeLow is this real life**

**@JackAllTimeLow: @AlexanderWilliam is this just fantasy?**

It’s like Jack wants Alex to cry.

**@AlexanderWilliam: @JackAllTimeLow you’re killing me**

Alex waited 20 minutes before he gave up and went downstairs to have breakfast. He left his phone on his pillow.

He took his cereal to the tv-room and watched two episodes of Adventure Time, just because he could. He then took a long, hot shower and though about every embarrassing thing he’d ever done in his entire life. He managed to not think about his myspace years though, which was nice for a change.

He stepped out from the shower, dried off and put some clothes on. He walked into his bedroom and picked up his phone from his bed. He unlocked it and went to his twitter. He had an unread direct message from Jack. His breath caught in his throat. He clicked on the message.

**“You’re quoting my dreams and it’s creepy. How do you do it?”**

Lucid dreaming. Alex wanted to cry. They had dreamt together. _Jack had dreamt about him._ Oh shit he was actually crying.Why was he crying? Oh God was Alex pathetic or was he _pathetic_? He typed out a reply with shaky, and slightly sweaty, hands.

**“Ditto.”**

Jack didn’t write anything for a few minutes so Alex added an explanation.

**“What I mean is that it feels like you’ve been quoting MY dreams.”**

Alex prayed to all things holy that Jack wouldn’t block him for being weird.

After ten minutes he had a new message waiting on him.

**“I guess I’ll see you tonight then.”**

The sound Alex made was inhuman.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Alex.” Jack breathed. They were standing in front of his locker with their foreheads resting against each other.

“Jack” Alex said somewhat desperate, drawing out the “a”.

Jack raised his hand towards Alex face. He let his thumb trace his jaw, Alex cooed.

“You know, we’re doing a UK tour soon. Maybe we could do this in real life?”

Alex felt his knees go weak. He nodded his head violently. Jack chuckled.

“Oh, and by the way. I saw your tumblr. You’re pretty cute yourself, _hubby_.”

Alex turned the darkest shade of red. Jack gave him a loving smile and kissed his cheekbones.

“Hey, I told you I liked creepy.”


End file.
